thenxsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Модуль:Unsubst
local checkType = require('libraryUtil').checkType local p = {} local BODY_PARAM = '$B' local specialParams = { '$params' = 'parameter list', '$aliases' = 'parameter aliases', '$flags' = 'flags', '$B' = 'template content' } function p.main(frame, body) -- If we are substing, this function returns a template invocation, and if -- not, it returns the template body. The template body can be specified in -- the body parameter, or in the template parameter defined in the -- BODY_PARAM variable. This function can be called from Lua or from -- #invoke. -- Return the template body if we aren't substing. if not mw.isSubsting() then if body ~= nil then return body elseif frame.argsBODY_PARAM ~= nil then return frame.argsBODY_PARAM else error(string.format( "no template content specified (use parameter '%s' from #invoke)", BODY_PARAM ), 2) end end -- Sanity check for the frame object. if type(frame) ~= 'table' or type(frame.getParent) ~= 'function' or not frame:getParent() then error( "argument #1 to 'main' must be a frame object with a parent " .. "frame available", 2 ) end -- Find the invocation name. local mTemplateInvocation = require('Module:Template invocation') local name = mTemplateInvocation.name(frame:getParent():getTitle()) -- Combine passed args with passed defaults local args = {} if string.find( ','..(frame.args'$flags' or )..',', ',%s*override%s*,' ) then for k, v in pairs( frame:getParent().args ) do argsk = v end for k, v in pairs( frame.args ) do if not specialParamsk then if v '__DATE__' then v = mw.getContentLanguage():formatDate( 'j xg Y' ) end argsk = v end end else for k, v in pairs( frame.args ) do if not specialParamsk then if v '__DATE__' then v = mw.getContentLanguage():formatDate( 'j xg Y' ) end argsk = v end end for k, v in pairs( frame:getParent().args ) do argsk = v end end -- Trim parameters, if not specified otherwise if not string.find( ','..(frame.args'$flags' or '')..',', ',%s*keep%-whitespace%s*,' ) then for k, v in pairs( args ) do argsk = mw.ustring.match(v, '^%s*(.*)%s*$') or '' end end -- Pull information from parameter aliases local aliases = {} if frame.args'$aliases' then local list = mw.text.split( frame.args'$aliases', '%s*,%s*' ) for k, v in ipairs( list ) do local tmp = mw.text.split( v, '%s*>%s*' ) aliases[tonumber(mw.ustring.match(tmp1, '^1-90-9*$')) or tmp1] = ((tonumber(mw.ustring.match(tmp2, '^1-90-9*$'))) or tmp2) end end for k, v in pairs( aliases ) do if argsk and ( not argsv or argsv '' ) then argsv = argsk end argsk = nil end -- Remove empty parameters, if specified if string.find( ','..(frame.args'$flags' or '')..',', ',%s*remove%-empty%s*,' ) then local tmp = 0 for k, v in ipairs( args ) do if v ~= '' or ( argsk+1 and argsk+1 ~= '' ) or ( argsk+2 and argsk+2 ~= '' ) then tmp = k else break end end for k, v in pairs( args ) do if v '' then if not (type(k) 'number' and k < tmp) then argsk = nil end end end end -- Order parameters if frame.args'$params' then local params, tmp = mw.text.split( frame.args'$params', '%s*,%s*' ), {} for k, v in ipairs(params) do v = tonumber(mw.ustring.match(v, '^1-90-9*$')) or v if argsv then tmpv, argsv = argsv, nil end end for k, v in pairs(args) do tmpk, argsk = argsk, nil end args = tmp end return mTemplateInvocation.invocation(name, args) end p[] = p.main -- For backwards compatibility return p